Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{2}{3} =}$
$8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}} ={\dfrac81} \div \dfrac{2}{3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 8 as }\dfrac81.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac81} \times \dfrac{3}{2}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac23.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{8\timesD3}{1\timesD2}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{24}{2}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Simplify. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} =12 $ ${8 \div \dfrac{2}{3} =12}$